Contraste
by asthenia.oet
Summary: O mundo concordava que o Nanadaime Hokage era o co-escritor de um romance difícil de entender. (Pós-canon)


NaruHina é uma história que eu sempre amo contar. :)

 ** _-/-_**

A vista de uma vida solitária e distante, o ninja de cabeça-oca, tal como, o raio laranja de Konoha, ou todos aqueles adjetivos superficiais, tomou a decisão certa ao se casar com a herdeira do segundo clã mais poderoso de Konoha. A decisão se devia, talvez, ao cheiro de lírios forte que emanava todas as vezes que ela entrava em algum cômodo – que ele começou a achar que era coisa de sua cabeça, afinal, ele era o único a sentir o aroma. Ou então, a forma como ela explicava tudo aos miúdos, quando ele não entendia absolutamente nada que acontecia a sua volta. Sakura imaginava que fosse a maneira com que Hinata sempre ria daquele jeito idiota, meio exagerado, porém, tão espontâneo, que ela encontrava o casal tão bem colocado num humor sem graça e infantil.

Ninguém saberia.

No momento que o sorriso do Hokage atravessava a sala, quando uma cebeleira de um azul meio anormal aparecia entre os presentes. Simplesmente quando a expressão da figura mais poderosa de Konoha relaxava quando os olhos, quase inexpressivos dela, se focavam nele. Ninguém entendia.

Ele era uma dessas histórias tardias de amor, que aprendera da pior forma que o amor nem sempre era ganho a força, nem sempre era conquista. Que às vezes, o amor, era inquieto, mas era dele, sem grandes lutas, sem grandes insistências, ao contrário daquela vida rodeada por guerras e prêmios cansativos. No fim, um preço alto demais para pagar. Uzumaki Naruto era o protagonista de um amor que ele sempre deveria o dobro, que ele não poderia pagar nem por uma vida inteira, e que da forma mais egoísta possível, era dele. Só dele. E ele não ousaria dividir com ninguém.

Porque ninguém sabia que ele sorria quando acordava com o cheiro do travesseiro dela grudado em seu rosto. Que era a melhor cozinheira que ele já havia conhecido. A silhueta de menina – que pariu dois filhos dele – era inadequadamente excitante, ou simplesmente, que ele conhecia as marcas do corpo dela melhor do que o mapa de Konoha.

A verdade era única: Uzumaki Naruto era um pobre coitado que contava e vivia histórias de heróis em busca de um colo de verdade, com cheiro de flor recém-nascida, de pomada refrescante, de onigiri, de açúcar, de lã. Ele contava os momentos que devia a ela o maior e mais intenso amor, como prova de que não esquecia de que um dia, foi muito pior que um pobre coitado morrendo por atenção, quando a tinha tão facilmente.

Ele nunca contou a ela, entretanto, quando seu filho nasceu, passeou com a ponta dos dedos sobre as marcas no rosto da sua pequena cópia. Contou cada dedo em sua mão. Olhou para a figura pequena da mãe de seu filho e contou seus dedos também. Eram trinta no total. Trinta. Vinte dedos dele e de Hinata deram origem a mais dez. Ele chorou com aquela constatação óbvia. Ele e Hinata haviam feito um humano!

No nascimento de sua segunda filha, ele viu os olhos de seu filho brilharem de um jeito que ele reconheceu. Um sorriso no rosto de sua esposa. Naruto soube o que eles sentiam. Ela não era loira como ele, tinha o formato do rosto da mãe e cabelos escuros, mas era o segundo humano que ele e Hinata haviam feito. Mais dez. Quarenta no total. Aquilo era tanto, uma quantidade absurda, tratando-se de um ser que jurava morrer sozinho. Talvez perder dedos em batalhas, mas ganhar, não era uma opção.

Shikamaru uma vez pontuou que Naruto não deveria desistir de Hinata, numa missão fora da Terra, por ser um shinobi. Ele se lembrava de sua frase ecoando pelas paredes quando entrava no escritório do Hokage e encontrava sorrisos de graça a herdeira Hyuuga. Ele ficava orgulhoso que tivesse ajudado, em algum momento, tirar a bestialidade de Naruto sobre o amor, a imparcialidade de alguém tão tapado, quanto a alguém que carregava tanto sentimento. No entanto, Shikamaru era um homem inteligente, e percebeu que todas as vezes que uma das mãos de seu Hokage procurava, involuntariamente, a mão pálida de sua esposa, era fraqueza. Que nenhum líder de Konoha poderia ainda se derreter, que ninguém poderia desmanchar alguém como ela desmanchava o Uzumaki. Ele não se prolongava nesses pensamentos quando também tinha um filho e uma esposa. Sabia também que era fraco.

Por mais que as histórias sobre a dedicação quase ingrata que Hinata dedicava ao loiro hiperativo de Konoha chamassem mais atenção, o conto sobre "o amor atrasado de Uzumaki Naruto" era uma história escrita em frases curtas, de constatações certas, de sorrisos de graças, olhares pidões e necessidade de toque. Porque por mais negligente que tivesse sido, hoje Naruto era feito de amor. E só Hyuuga Hinata tinha o ingrediente dessa receita alaranjada.

 _ **-/-**_

Sou do tipo que é cheia de mágoas com o Kishimoto, mas não posso deixar de parabenizar ele por esse canon. Foi sofrido, meio puxado, doloroso, no entanto, justo. E ver o Naruto levar o fora me deixou feliz. Coração de shipper sofre mas também é vingativo x)


End file.
